Looking after a Flea
by ReishiColleen
Summary: [Completed]-Izaya doesn't get sick….except he suddenly does. Shizuo didn't want to take care of him, but when he looks that helpless even he couldn't resist the stupid flea. He's only making the flea owe him a favor, of course. Shizaya fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Looking after a Flea

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own durarara! Or any of its characters

Summary: Izaya doesn't get sick….except he suddenly does. Shizuo didn't want to take care of him, but when he looks that helpless even he couldn't resist the stupid flea. He's only making Izaya owe him a favor, of course.

A/N: Hello~ I know I'm supposed to be updating Brand New Tomorrow, but the other day I was feeling a little unwell and decided I wanted to read sick fics from my favorite pairings. Was only supposed to read-then suddenly I was already writing this chapter I'm sorry…

This would probably be a two or three-shot fic. ^^. I'll be updating BNT on the weekend still 3. I apologize for writing a plot that's been so overly used already (I couldn't help it~ Izaya's sick image is just irresistible inside my mind!) but I hope you still enjoy reading this. I tried to minimize the OOC to a certain extent.

Please read and review?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the news got out, it spread through Ikebukuro like wildfire on the hottest day of summer. Quite a few people were surprised, but a lot of them also didn't care. Those who could benefit from the piece of information looked like they just won the lottery, already off planning a course of action. Surprisingly, a few people were also worried when they heard about it. Even fewer of that number weren't so sure what to make of it, skeptical if the whole thing was even real or not.

The breaking news? Orihara Izaya, the city's infamous information broker is sick.

Izaya Orihara was never sick.

Not even his twin sister ever had recollection of him falling ill. So it was no wonder it became a topic among those who actually knew the informant.

Heiwajima Shizuo merely rolled his eyes when he heard of the so-called 'news' (What seriously?) . He didn't understand why people were making a big deal of the flea getting sick. It was only normal, Izaya was only _human _after all, no matter how much he called himself a higher being. Sure he rarely got sick, but even he couldn't be immune to ailments.

"But Izaya never gets sick!" Shinra was saying worriedly when Shizuo told him he was overreacting. "I've never it happen in the years I've known him! He's never gone down with a flu before!"

The blond rolled his eyes "It's still just a flu Shinra…it's not life threatening…sadly" he added.

The bespectacled paid his last word no attention and sighed. "I wouldn't feel this worried if he had someone to take care of him while he's ill…sadly he closed the door on my face after I gave him my diagnosis"

Typical Izaya. Getting rid of someone (even if it was the only person who considered him a friend) when they have no use for them anymore. Shizuo felt his blood boil at the thought. "That bastard isn't worth it Shinra, it's not like he won't recover from a flu" he grunted, if Izaya could survive anything Shizuo threw at him then it would be insulting if he would be done in by a damn virus. "Besides, doesn't he have that woman-what's her name again-working for him?"

"You mean Namie?" the doctor shook his head. "She won't take care of him…she hates his guts"

_Then why is he letting her work for him?_ Shizuo stopped himself before he could ask the question. Not that he was curious, because he wasn't. Why would he be curious about the damn parasite's life right? "Then just leave him alone. Damn flea would be up and causing trouble again in no time" he wanted to reach into his pocket for a light, then remembered Celty telling him off about smoking in their place.

"I suppose you're right…" Shinra still looked troubled "I just can't help but worry…he really looked bad when I checked up on him…his fever must be really high…" he looked at the ex-bartender with a different glint in his eyes. Shizuo instantly frowned. "Plus he looked kind of scared himself-like he wasn't expecting to be sick too"

"Serves him right" he grounded out before he could help himself. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Aren't you curious to see if he's okay?"

"No, flea can go die for all I care" Shizuo crossed his arms.

The shorter male pouted, looking dejected. It was plain to see he was really worried about the informant's condition and it was starting to piss him off (Izaya, for acting like a jerk when people were actually worrying about him). Just knowing he's probably going to regret it later he sighed, staring at Shinra. "What do you want me to do?"

Shinra's face brightened so suddenly the debt collector was almost inclined to think he was faking all of his act earlier "Can you go to his apartment and check up on him? Making sure he's resting and not doing anything that might aggravate his fever? Izaya's never been down with flu before…so he might not know what he should be doing and-"

"I get it. Geez, you sound like a doting parent"

"Ah~ no need to sound so jealous Shizuo! I assure you I have no intentions on cheating from my beloved Celty~"

"Who the hell's jealous?!" a vein twitched on the top of his head, causing the other to yelp. "Don't say disgusting things Shinra" he shook his head. "Whatever, I'll just have to see if the flea is taking his medication and rest right?"

"yes, yes!" Shinra answered enthusiastically. "Thank you Shizuo!"

"You owe me big time for this"

"Izaya will probably owe you too!" now that doesn't sound like a bad idea, being owed by the louse. "Oh, and please don't destroy the door of his apartment okay! A lot of the gangs around Ikebukuro might try to assassinate him now he's incapable of defending himself!"

"What?!" But Shinra's already leading him out the door, handing him the paper with the address of Izaya's apartment before bidding him a happy goodbye, closing the door on his face. If he wasn't so stunned he'd have been instantly pissed off. He pocketed the piece of paper and took off with a low growl, now he just managed to get himself more unnecessary work for the evening, great.

Then again, it might not be so bad…he'd get the chance to see Izaya weak after all. It was a one in a lifetime chance. Besides, it was a chance to have the flea owe him a favor. He could use that to get rid of the bastard from Ikebukuro forever.

The thought made him grin, starting his way towards the informant's apartment in Shinjuku.

"I'm coming….IZAYAAAAA-KUNNNNN"

-whenhefinallycametoshinjuku-

Something was wrong.

Shizuo instantly scowled. It was quiet…too quiet as he approached the building where the flea lived. It was right in the middle of a business area and given that it was still early in the evening, the place should still be swarming with people getting about with their lives…right now it was a ghost town, empty of anything.

Something was wrong.

And the blond had a feeling it had to do with the warning Shinra told him earlier.

_Gangs might try to assassinate Izaya now that he's incapable of defending himself~_

Izaya incapable of defending himself. It sounded like a bad joke to Shizuo after all those times he almost caught the flea only to have him slipping and escaping the last minute. He almost didn't want to believe it, but he knew Shinra had no reason to lie to him.

_So people would really take advantage of the fact the flea's sick?_

The idea didn't sit right with him and before he realized what he was doing, Shizuo was hurrying up the building of Izaya's apartment, clicking the elevator close towards the top floor._ Damn it. _

The whole floor was thrashed; plants that were supposed to be decorating the hallways were on the floor destroyed. Whoever came here meant business and Shizuo almost…almost felt worried for the apartment's owner.

He hastened his steps and arrived in front of Izaya's front door. The lock was broken. Damn. He quickly pushed it open, already expecting the worst scenario.

"Oi! Izaya!" but to the blond's surprise, the room was empty. It was also thrashed and turned upside down…but empty. "What-"

Of course that was until he heard a soft groan from behind the sofa, unmistakably a woman's. Shizuo instantly lifted the couch from the person trapped under it. He held out a hand but she took on the task of standing up by herself, then stared at him "What? Are you here to kill Izaya too?"

Shizuo stared back. This must be that Namie person. "Tch. I won't kick a person when he's down…not even when it's the damn louse. Shinra told me to check on him" he said.

She stared at him skeptically, he couldn't exactly blame her. He was Izaya's greatest enemy after all, it would make more sense if he was also here to finish off the louse while he was out of it. Eventually she shook her head. "Whatever, you won't find him here…he went out"

The ex-bartender's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Namie pursed her lips at him "Running from the gangs who keep trying to kill him, obviously." She crossed her arms "They were here half an hour ago, thrashing the place when they learned he got a minute head start of running. Turned to me when they figured I didn't stop him" she made a disapproving noise "As if I would"

"Where is the flea now?"

"No idea, though I'd imagine if he managed to outrun those guys he'd probably be dying somewhere…he really looked sick" she said, without an ounce of worry in her face.

Shizuo almost couldn't believe how relatively calm she looked at all this, then again she worked for Izaya after all…whoever worked for the bastard must be one or another as shitty as the flea. He moved to go back, there was nothing he could do here anyway, might as well tell Shinra his beloved patient has gone missing.

He made it to the streets when Shizuo felt his phone ringing. Thinking it was Shinra he flipped it open before checking on the number. "What?"

"H-Hello…"

He froze. That wasn't Shinra. He instantly recognized that voice. That voice used to annoy him at every given opportunity. It used to cause his blood to boil instantly upon hearing it.

That voice that sounded so damn _weak_…it was almost like he was whispering.

Like he was struggling to keep awake.

Shizuo's grip on his phone tightened.

"Izaya"

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Looking after a Flea

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own durarara! Or any of its characters

Summary: Izaya doesn't get sick….except he suddenly does. Shizuo didn't want to take care of him, but when he looks that helpless even he couldn't resist the stupid flea. He's only making Izaya owe him a favor, of course.

Warning: Some OOC and grammar mistakes.

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting the amount of readers I have for this fic either, but you guys always make me so happy! I apologize for leaving last chapter a cliffhanger, I didn't realize it would leave that much impression, uwu. Next chapter would probably the last…or maybe I'd add just another more just for the heck of it, depends. I'm an impulsive writer, my plots coming come from all sort of random things otl.

Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic!

**Guest**; Sorry for the cliffy…here's the next chapter! ^^

**MarikSebastianIshtarThe3rd**; Oh, I was late to realize I left my last fic also at a cliffhanger OMG.

**demon wolf**; wah, thank you ;) that makes me really happy. I hope I can keep them IC until the end tho…kind of hard. :P

**clear-skyz**; cries…I swear none of it is intentional! Thanks for reading this fic too!

**ScarlettPhantom**; second chapter right here, right now~ thanks for reading!

**Dnmrk**; thank you so much! I actually wasn't expecting anyone to read because the plot of overused

**Anon**; thank you anon! ^^ I hope you get ur vulnerable Shizu-chan fic too! It sounds interesting~

**021vi0**; thank you so much for reading! Update right now~

**Phyllite**; sorry about that, anyway…next chapter right here ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izaya"

Not once in this lifetime did Shizuo ever think he'd hear the flea like that. He sounded so damn _weak _he almost didn't want to believe it was really the informant. His grip on the phone tightened as he listened to the flea suddenly going into a series of coughing fits on the other line.

"S-Shin…ra?" the flea must be so out of it he dialed the wrong number. Shizuo was almost inclined to get pissed if Izaya didn't sound so…_frail._

"Got the wrong person, stupid flea" he growled trying not to sound too harsh, the man was sick after all. And by the sound of it, the flea came across a very strong strain of influenza.

Another cough then a moment's pause; as if he was trying to register the owner of the voice that just spoke to him. The blond almost thought he already passed out from the time when Izaya suddenly spoke again in a hesitant tone "S-Shizu…chan?" it was barely above a whisper now.

"Yeah" he replied, and while it was so damn tempting to dish out an insult or two, like how the flea does when Shizuo himself was in a pickle, he held his tongue. He wasn't like the bastard after all…he wouldn't stoop down to that level. "Where the hell are you flea? Shinra told me to make sure you were resting properly!"

"Couldn't…really rest…in my apartment…when people are trying to…kill me…you know" trust Izaya to still make snappy comments even if he's suffering from a high fever. He entered another coughing fit; he sounded more out of breath now too. Shizuo realized with a start the flea really needed help…and fast.

"Oi, tell me where you are already" he didn't want to admit it, but something close to worry was stirring up inside him.

A weak chuckle came from the informant "I'm afraid…I can't answer that…Shizu…chan…"

"Why the hell not?!" he was starting to get pissed off again.

But the flea's next words threw him off track again "Because I…don't know…where I am…exactly…" Izaya whispered, even Shizuo could hear the slight tremble in his voice. As if his situation scared him as well. Shizuo didn't know how to respond to that. "I remember…running…to…Ikebukuro…I think…"

The blond tch-ed. Annoyed as he was of the flea running to Ikebukuro now is not a good time to lose the little restrain he had over himself. "Where exactly in Ikebukuro?"

"Some…alley?" Izaya slurred, him being this cooperative meant he really was sick. "I can't really remember…"

_Damn. That doesn't sound very promising._

"Fine. Just sit tight flea. I'm coming" Shizuo didn't realize he was already running, sweeping through the streets trying to find the informant. Izaya wasn't saying anything more now, only his labored breathing informed him that the flea was still on the other line. He didn't like it at all.

_Damn…Damn…Damn…_

"…Shizu…chan…"

"!" He momentarily stopped when he heard the flea suddenly speak; he wanted to tell the bastard off, scold him about saving his strength, but the tone of Izaya's voice made him swallow everything he was supposed to say and listen. "…What?"

"…_I don't feel so good_…" Izaya admitted feebly, almost like a whine. And as if that wasn't enough to shock the ex-bartender, he suddenly started sobbing, albeit weakly, onto the receiver. "I don't like this feeling…"

It was like listening to a kid get sick for the first time…then again Shizuo realized, it could really be the first time for _Izaya_ to get this sick…as much as he wanted to feel amused at the man's current predicament he couldn't, nobody likes the feeling you get when you have the blasted flu after all. He sighed; he wasn't sure what was more annoying, a cackling, taunting flea…or a whining, sobbing one over the fact that he had influenza. "That's just normal, you have the flu remember?" he told him, trying to sound reasonable.

"I hate it…Shizu-chan…" perhaps it was the fever addling his brains that made him think it was okay for Izaya to be telling him these kinds of things "Make it go away…"

Shizuo sighed, he was planning to make the flea owe him a favor…but he didn't really expect him to actually beg for it. He felt like such a bad guy…which he wasn't! "Tch…stupid flea, just don't move. I'm coming to get you"

"I don't…think I could…even if I…tried…" he was starting to trail off.

"Flea? Oi! Flea…don't sleep yet!" he ordered suddenly, surprised at the worry in his own voice. "Damn it…Izaya! Stay awake!"

"…But…slee…py…"

"Listen to me you flea…don't sleep…Izaya!"

"…Shi…zu…" Then he was gone.

"Damn it!" Shizuo yelled nearly crushing his phone. Luckily he was in Ikebukuro's city proper now, which meant the flea was just around here somewhere. He casted his eyes around, trying to locate Izaya, and for the first time he didn't at all mind that people were afraid of him and his herculean strength, as he could do his task without any interruption.

_Damn it flea, where the hell did you hide?_

He was starting to see some gang members around too. Good thing most of them also avoided any clash with Shizuo, but he knew why they were here and who they were looking for. He wasn't about to let that happen. He turned on another alley. Then another. And another.

_Like I'd let any of you bastards find the flea before I do._

_That flea is mine._

Then suddenly his foot collided with something that felt like a body as he tried to pass through a particularly dark alleyway. He cursed, thinking it could be some sort of stray animal he could have hurt, but he quickly realized…if it was an animal it would be making a lot of noise right about now…but Shizuo was met with only silence. Which lead him to think of one possibility...

"Shit" pulling out his phone to light where he felt something solid, the debt collector felt a rush of relief…and even more worry down his veins.

On the ground lay an unconscious Orihara Izaya.

The informant was pale…even paler than his normal complexion, yet his cheeks were flushed red from his fever. His forehead was drenched in sweat and his breathing was labored. His expression was that of pain and distress, as if even when his body was too weak to stay awake his illness was still attacking him in his subconscious.

Instantly Shizuo found himself kneeling beside the smaller man "Flea…wake up. Oi…Izaya" he was a little surprised at how gentle he sounded, considering he was talking to Izaya, whom he always considered the bane of his existence. "Hey"

It took him almost a full minute but eventually as if he finally heard him, the raven haired man struggled to open his eyes. "S-Shi…zu…?" he mumbled disoriented.

"Yeah it's me" he inched closer as Izaya squinted, the informant only relaxed when he was really sure it was Shizuo next to him. "Stupid flea, letting yourself get sick like this"

The man pouted at him "Not…like…I actually…wanted to…be sick…so mean…Shizu…chan…" He did look pretty bad; he doubted something like this could be one of Izaya's usual schemes.

"Tch, whatever louse" he used his phone to dial Shinra's number.

It wasn't even half a ring before the doctor was answering the call. "Shizuo! Did you find him? Is he still alive? He didn't listen to anything I said did he? I knew it! I should have sedated him-"

"Calm the fuck down Shinra" he told the panicking man. "First of, yes I found the damn flea. He's still alive…No I don't think he followed any of the things you told him to do and he's looking pretty bad" he updated. "I'll bring him to your house so you can fix him"

"Wait-Shizuo! No! Don't bring him here!"

"Why not?"

Shinra sighed "A lot of gang members are loitering around our area; probably looking for Izaya…if they see you bring him here I'm pretty sure they'll bring their entire gang to finish him off"

He frowned "What the hell am I supposed to do with the flea then? Hospital?"

"No, it's not safe either…Shizuo, can you take him to your house for the night?"

"THE HELL?! DEFINITELY NOT!"

"But it's the only place I can think of where Izaya can be safe until I can get to him!" the bespectacled argued "Please Shizuo! Just until the morning or until the gangs clear out and I can ask Celty to bring him here!"

"What makes you so sure I won't kill him?" It was a bad idea, bringing the flea to his house. But as he stared at the informant, who was just staring at the wall in a daze, he realized there really wasn't much choice left…he cursed inwardly. Not exactly how he pictured this evening to pan out.

"Because despite your strength, you're a good guy Shizuo…you won't kill Izaya in this state"

_Damn Shinra_. "Tch. I won't promise I won't hurt him if he's being the annoying flea he is"

"I'm fine with that" the relief in the man's voice was almost palpable Shizuo wasn't so sure why he almost felt his blood boil again. "I leave him in your care for now Shizuo."

A little annoyed, he ended the call and turned his attention back to the informant. "Oi, flea"

Izaya had that faraway look in his eyes. "Shizu…chan?"

"You're stuck with me until Shinra can come get you"

"…Ok"

_Okay? That's it?_ Shizuo frowned, _being sick definitely makes the shitty flea act all weird_. Izaya was never this meek, almost submissive, his fever must definitely be messing up the screws inside his head. He was going to ask if Izaya could stand, but he figured it would be far easier and faster if he just carried the louse back home. "I'm going to carry you, flea. Don't freak out alright?"

"Like…a bride…hehe…I'm like…Shizu…chan's bride?" he muttered, but didn't do anything as the ex-bartender picked him up, securing him against his body. Honestly, he was expecting himself to feel disgusted having his most hated person this close, but right now Shizuo didn't feel that at all.

"Don't be annoying you damn flea" Good thing his apartment wasn't that far from here, he made sure to stay clear of any gang members that were still lurking around, trying to find the informant. Izaya was burning with a high fever, and trembling from the coldness of the evening, he certainly wouldn't be able to handle it if anyone tried an assassination attempt on him right now.

"…Shizu…chan?"

"What now, you louse?"

Shizuo almost dropped him right there and then, because quite suddenly Izaya smiled up at him (a genuine smile, unlike his usual malicious smirks and all) and whispered.

"…my…hero…"

_WHAT THE?!_

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Looking after a Flea

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own durarara! Or any of its characters

Summary: Izaya doesn't get sick….except he suddenly does. Shizuo didn't want to take care of him, but when he looks that helpless even he couldn't resist the stupid flea. He's only making Izaya owe him a favor, of course.

Warning: Some OOC and grammar mistakes, cliché plots and fluff.

A/N: Hi everyone, it's been a while…Sorry for the delay in fic updates…I've been so busy with trying to get a job I've sort of neglected my imagination. Anyway, here is the next update for this fic. Sorry if it seems rushed, I could make it longer but I have feeling it would be boring and all…there is just one more part after this one~ and maybe just maybe…if you guys would want it…a sequel.

Thank you reading and reviewing this fic~ I hope I didn't disappoint too much ^^

To these awesome people:

**Clear-skyz**, I thought so too! Or just really really delirious XD

**021vio**; Sorry for the late update…but here you go! ^^

**Stinky Horse**; your review made me laugh and smile so much! XDD you rock and no that was not gross at all lololol

**Guest**; thank you ^^

**Xoxo—No name-xoxo**; aww, I always thought it was predictable though ~ but yey you liked it! That makes me so happy!

**Rarateetsuuyaa**; thank you so much OMG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izaya Orihara never falls sick.

Never.

At least, that's what Shinra said.

'_Yeah right'_ Shizuo tch-ed, glaring down at the creature currently on his bed (granted it was actually big enough for two people, but like hell he'd get on it with the person occupying the space supposedly for him), looking almost unbelievably innocent as he slept. He berated himself for actually entertaining that thought, because Izaya Orihara was no way innocent, just because he looked damn _pure_ not so long ago and now doesn't mean it was actually real; if anything, the blond was damn sure it was only the fever making the usually cunning informant look so…so _chaste._

He shook his head as he flashbacked on what happened just a few hours before. Damn flea called him 'my hero' so suddenly he almost dropped him out of shock, he thought the bastard was messing with him yet again, but Izaya lost consciousness right after that Shizuo almost feared the raven haired was actually dying because of his flu. He was even actually worried by the time he reached his small apartment.

_Damn flea, are you seriously going to be done in by a fever?_

He grumbled, reaching to peel off the cloth he placed over Izaya's forehead and replacing it with the cold spare one he prepared earlier. Kasuka used to have fevers a lot when he was a kid, so Shizuo already knew how to take care of someone who has them, though not in his wildest dreams did he ever thought he would be doing something like this for _Izaya_. If someone told him yesterday he would be spending the night nursing his worst enemy back to health he would have thought them mad, or throw them out of the city…or throw them out of the city thinking they were mad.

Yet here he really was taking care of a very sick Izaya Orihara.

Then again, Shizuo supposed, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, at least the flea was so damn out of it the blond didn't have to deal with him being the bastard he was and pissing him off for now. Even if he would rather die than say it out loud, he was at least being a better patient than Kasuka when he was young, who had always wanted to get out of the bed for various reasons. Izaya was being surprisingly cooperative, even when Shizuo had woken him up an hour ago to check his temperature again (still at 41.5'C) he didn't say anything, but instantly fell back asleep after he told him the reading. It annoyed him at first but quickly scoffed it off…a quiet Izaya is a bit better than the loud obnoxious one he had to deal with on an almost daily basis.

Besides, Shizuo was coming fast to realize, Izaya really looked different when he was not being his devil incarnate self. He looked tame, pleasant, almost amiable…the way he cuddled up to the blankets the ex-bartender laid out for him made him look so…cute he almost forgot this was the same man who single handedly propelled the color gangs into war against themselves and wanted to create a war for his own reasons. He was certainly no damn angel…

_Even he did look like one when he's asleep._

Shizuo shook his head…_Damn, I just really thought of that didn't I?_

_Crap._

-thisisatimeskip-

Shizuo wasn't sure when exactly he fell asleep, in fact he was rather surprised he managed it while in the presence of an enemy, but the sound of someone retching woke him up. It took him a second to look at the suddenly empty bed, then to the sound coming from his bathroom to figure out what was happening. Then he was jumping off the chair and hurrying to the informant's side.

Perched over his toilet bowl puking his guts out was Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo was beside the man in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on his back as Izaya hurled up everything he ate the previous day. He didn't even flinch when the debt collector placed a hand on his shoulder. After a few more minutes of heaving did his body seem to relax even just a little, almost slumping unto the seat if it wasn't for the blond catching him just in time. "Take it easy Flea"

Only then did Izaya actually show some sign that he was at least a bit awake "S-Shi..zu-chan?" he whispered, voice weak and raspy.

"Yeah" the man answered, reaching over to flush the toilet clean as he helped the raven haired man pick himself up from the bathroom floor. Izaya looked so pathetic that all thoughts of how he could just be faking this whole thing has gone down the drain with Izaya's previous dinner. "How're you feeling?" he found himself asking.

"Like…Hell" Izaya answered quietly, finally having the courage to focus his gaze at his caretaker. "I…probably look it too" he tried to laugh, but the sound came out of his mouth was more like a breathy whine. Shizuo didn't say anything to that and the shorter male took it as him agreeing with his statement. Despite the pounding in his head he looked around "Shizu-chan's…place huh?"

"You have a problem with my place, damn flea?!" Shizuo frowned, expecting him to act all rude again but Izaya simply shook his head.

"Why…?" he seemed to be having trouble stringing a proper sentence together too.

"Shinra said not to risk getting you there because of the color gangs. I didn't have a choice to bring you over to my place" It felt weird having to explain things to the flea, even if it was annoying and usually uncalled for, it was usually the other way around.

"Oh" was all that he said, Shizuo figured he must be having a headache and a hard time to think. "But…why?"

"What do you mean why?"

The informant's eyes were glazed and it was clear he wasn't thinking straight. "Why you…care for me Shizu-chan?...You hate me…" he squinted, looking confused.

_As if I haven't asked myself that question. _"Only because Shinra asked me to" he replied, technically that was really the truth, the flea didn't need to know the underground doctor only asked to look and keep him overnight, and not actually taking care of him (which was what he had been doing)

"Okay" Maybe he was just imagining it, but he thought he heard a hint of sadness in his voice. He quickly disregarded that thought, why would Izaya feel sad about something like that? "…Sorry…Shizu-chan…"

He was actually rendered speechless for a few seconds "For…giving you…trouble…" pouting, he looked up at Shizuo with those clouded ruby eyes.

_What the hell flea?! Don't look so damn cute so suddenly! _Shizuo just stared at him, almost now sure Izaya was actually really dying. Or well, it sort of felt that way with the way he was acting. I _doubt you'd say something like that when you're back to normal though, _he shook his head "Come on, you need to get back to bed"

Izaya huffed a little but didn't protest, letting Shizuo guide him back to his room. If anyone who knew their actual relationship saw what they were doing right now they'd probably be confused as hell. Celty would probably declare aliens have taken over the world if she manages a glimpse of this scene. But while in a normal situation, Shizuo wouldn't hesitate to throw Izaya to a wall for invading his personal space, there was just something about him right now (being so weak and defenseless) that made him want to protect the shorter male. He knew it was crazy but he couldn't explain it either. He decided to just ponder on that later and focus on his sick charge for the time being.

Soon enough when Izaya was again comfortable in the comforts of his bed, the informant giggled softly. Not his usual sneer but a genuine chuckle he never really heard from him before. "Shizu-chan…makes…a good nurse…" he said with an honest smile unlike his own.

_At least he's starting to make stupid comments again… that's a good sign_, Shizuo thought. "Go back to sleep flea" he muttered, tucking him in like a child. "Shinra would be here soon"

"I like Shizu-chan more though…"it was soft, almost like a whisper to himself but Shizuo still heard it. He stared at Izaya but the man was again halfway to falling asleep. When the informant's breathing evened out again he relaxed onto the makeshift couch-bed he pulled up next to the bed.

_Get better son…Izaya._

He fell asleep watching over his sworn enemy…

…

But when Shizuo opened his eyes again…he was gone.

Izaya already left.

"What on earth?!" he growled, but frankly, he was more worried than angry. He wasn't well enough to be going out just yet damn it! "Stupid flea…." He moved to set out and find the informant, but stopped as he realized it wasn't his responsibility anymore. It was Izaya who voluntarily left right? Maybe he came back to his senses and realized he was smack in the middle of his sworn enemy's den? But if that was the case shouldn't he have taken advantage of it and tried to kill him? What did having a fever make him develop a conscience of sorts?

It didn't make sense.

But then again, him being worried and taking care of the flea while he was sick didn't make much sense either.

…

"Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo almost jumped, thinking Izaya was back, but the wave of disappointment upon knowing that it was only from his phone was something he wasn't ever going to admit. He turned to the device. Izaya's voice seemed a lot better than it was last night, at least he sounded like he was back to reality again. "Flea~"

The man chuckled, back to his usual teasing tone but more gentler... Shizuo could tell "You sound angry Shizu-chan…did you get mad coz I left without saying goodbye?"

"As if" he denied, far too quickly to be a reliable tone. "Good riddance"

"Mean Shizu-chan…you may be a good nurse but you're still such a meanie"

"Tch" it felt good though, hearing Izaya's voice like that again. He grinned despite himself.

Izaya was quiet for a while after that, he was still coughing just a bit and Shizuo almost asked him if he was alright. He didn't though. "Is Shinra there?" he said instead

"Aw, are you jealous Shizu-chan?" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched at that, it was one thing when Shinra says that…and another when it was this damn flea "Don't be! You know how a hopeless case he is for Celty-"

"Shut up flea! And why the hell would you think I'm jealous?!"_ I'm not! Definitely not! _"Obviously you're still sick in the head…or wait, you've always been sick up there!"

"So sweet, Shizu-chan's complimenting me!"

"Izayaaaaa…." He growled, but he wasn't really THAT angry…annoyed yes, but not enough to actually break something.

"Anyway…uhm…thanks" the blond debt collector froze, not sure he quiet heard that properly "What?!" Izaya's voice grew steadily smaller, like he was hell embarrassed "Shizu-chan's…my hero…after all…" then with that the call disconnected.

_What on earth?_

He gaped at his phone like it was possessed, then suddenly finding the whole thing amusing Shizuo started to laugh. He laughed and laughed until he was fairly sure of some things. When he was finally able to stop, he grinned widely, picking up his shades from the nightstand as he moved to go outside.

"Damn flea, who thought you could be this adorable?"

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Looking after a flea

Pairing: Shizuo /Izaya

Rating: T

Genre: General /Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of it characters

Summary: Izaya doesn't get sick, except suddenly he does. Shizuo didn't want to take care of him, but when he looks that helpless even he couldn't resist the stupid flea. He's only making Izaya owe him a favor, of course

Warning: Some OOC and grammar mistakes, cliche plot and fluff.

A/N:...and I'm back from the dead!..sobs. after months I finally had the time to update and finish this fic (sadly yes it is the last part, there is supposed to be a companion/sequel part tho, but I'm not sure when I can put that up). If you're reading the fic up to this part, thank you so much and I applaud you for actually making it up to here, you don't know how much you've made this potato happy.

Please read and review?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since the whole ordeal with Izaya. Two weeks since Shizuo has seen head or tails of the flea. Normally he would have thought that was a good thing (an Izaya free Ikebukuro meant a peaceful Ikebukuro after all), but right now he was-there was no other word for it—worried. He had no idea what happened to the informant after he left his apartment and asking the man how he was doing was downright ridiculous, they weren't even _friends_ after all.

He could ask Shinra, but he didn't want the man to the get wrong ideas in his head (Like he does sometimes)

Besides, he wasn't even supposed to _care_. He _hated_ the flea right? Where was this concern for him coming from? It wasn't as if the way he sees the flea actually changed overnight. He was definitely still a bastard, an ungrateful one at that, given how he left so suddenly last time. Hell, he should be pissed for that—

"Shizuo, the client we're going to visit next is a compliant one, no need to look so scary" Tom said from beside him, pulling Shizuo away from his thoughts and back into reality, where he was currently at work with his boss.

"Uh, right…sorry" he muttered, pushing away all thoughts of the flea to concentrate on his job. He followed Tom around, still looking quite intimidating, but not like he was going to bash someone's head any second anymore. He growled and yelled at those who tried to escape from them. It was a normal day.

And yet Shizuo still caught himself thinking about Izaya's health and if the flea was already better.

When the day was finally over and Tom left to deliver the money they collected, Shizuo decided to walk home to clear his head, he had the disturbing urge to go to the flea's apartment just to see if the man was in fact still alive but he held himself, he didn't need Izaya getting any ideas about he was actually worried about him. Who knew what that bastard would do with that kind of information.

Besides, he wasn't really _worried_…just…maybe curious.

Still, he wished there was some way he could tell-He couldn't believe he almost wanted to see the stupid louse back in Ikebukuro-damn it, was he really that desperate to see Izaya?

"Oh, hey Shizuo!" his musing stopped and he looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. A few feet away stood Shinra, still wearing his trademark lab coat even though he wasn't in his lair. Shizuo waited as the doctor came up to him. "Fancy seeing you here!" the man grinned good-naturedly "Got off work early?"

"Yeah" Shizuo answered casually, pulling out a stick of cigarette. He stared at Shinra for a few seconds, contemplating if he could ask the man about Izaya but he held his tongue, instead he lit his cancer stick and brought it to his lips. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked instead.

"I'm here because my beloved Celty has agreed to pick me up!" he said happily, going into puppy lovesick mode "She's really the best ever—ah, I almost can't wait to see her-" Shizuo almost rolled his eyes at him. But then again he knew Shinra was just that in love with the dullahan, and though Celty rarely shows it, he knew she was the same for the underground doctor.

"What? Were you away for some time?" he asked curiously, it was rare for Shinra to go out of his makeshift home hospital, after all.

"Not really, but a certain someone keeps making me go to his place all week!" he whined. "Even threatened not to give my Celty any more jobs if I don't comply!"

_Certain someone…?_

"Izaya! I'm talking about Izaya!" Shinra said exasperatedly, like a child complaining about doing extra chores. "He's acting more like a jerk than ever before!"

"Hn, so the flea's still alive huh?" Shizuo ignored that feeling of relief swirling in his stomach, trying to sound normal.

"Of course he is! It's Izaya!" he whined "But you know, I was actually surprised" the bespectacled suddenly said thoughtfully, staring at him. "I didn't think you'd actually keep him when I asked you to"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the blond scoffed. "I thought you said I'm not as heartless as to leave someone alone when they're sick…even if it was that stupid flea" _besides, he's really different when he's sick…_

"I guess that's true…and the sleep really did help him…he looked a bit better when he called me to pick him up…" Shizuo didn't say anything, if Izaya didn't say anything about being too weak the ex-bartender had to take care of him then he had no need to tell Shinra about it either, besides no one would believe them if they told anyway.

"Tch, so that means he's back to plotting no good" he frowned angrily. He preferred it if the flea was sick again, at least he was adorable when he said he liked Shizuo playing nurse.

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_

"Actually he hasn't left his apartment in the past two weeks" Shinra sighed, crossing his arms. "I can't get him to tell me why he doesn't want to; just that he doesn't want to go out. He almost stabbed me when I tried to trick him last time"

"The flea…afraid of going out?" that was certainly new…

"More like, afraid of something that's outside…I'm starting to think he developed a trauma about getting sick" there was a serious hint to his voice Shizuo couldn't help but notice. "But he doesn't let me close enough to actually determine anything. If it wasn't Izaya I'd actually just think he's being _lonely_ or something…"

Shinra chuckled at his own words, but Shizuo couldn't…before he would have laughed because Izaya Orihara and lonely never fit together, and the only way they could fit in the same sentence is when the words "is never" is between them. Right now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Then suddenly Shinra's phone began to ring. The doctor fished the device out of his pocket and stared exasperatedly at the screen. "Seriously? I just left your place an hour ago…" he whined, displeased. Shizuo didn't have to ask to know Izaya was telling him to come back to his place.

And before he could stop himself he was already saying the words. "I could go check the stupid flea if you want" he muttered, half expecting Shinra to gape at him, but the doctor suddenly looked so happy and hugged him in glee.

"Really?! You won't mind doing that? Oh thank you, thank you Shizuo! Try not to kill him too seriously okay! It'd be a problem for me if that happens…Just play with him a bit okay? There's some cake in the fridge because he asked for that the other day, I don't know why when he didn't even let me eat it and-"

"Shinra" Shizuo cut across the rambling doctor, annoyed. "Go home. I got the flea"

"Fine, fine…no need to sound so jealous Geez"

"Who the hell would?!" the debt collector growled, but even he couldn't deny the heat rising up to his ears. Wait…was he really jealous? No way! Why?

But before he could make the doctor explain what he meant, Celty chose that time to arrive and pick him up. Shinra burst into little fits of glee, attempting to hug the dullahan but was met with a punch to the gut, though Shizuo could tell she was actually just flustered at the display of affection.

Celthy then turned to him. _Are you going to Izaya's place?_

"Yeah" he nodded. She stared at him curiously for a while, but whatever she was thinking of asking she didn't ask.

_Be easy on him okay? He's been through a lot the past weeks._

Shizuo felt a little pang of annoyance again but ignored it, knowing they had reason to tell him off. He didn't even know himself why he had volunteered himself into doing this, he told himself firmly that it was only so he could finally have that peace of mind that eluded him for the past two weeks he waved off the couple as he started to make his way to Shinjuku.

He was going to see Izaya.

He didn't know why but for a second there, it almost felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

-LATEUPDATELATEUPDATELATEUPDATE-

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Shinra declared he was officially flu-free and back to excellent physical condition. Two weeks since that totally unplanned experience that left him feeling totally vulnerable for the first time in his life. Really, Izaya Orihara never gets sick-never-not even as he grew up. He was always in excellent physical condition, always. So when he woke up with a strange tickle in his throat he never thought anything of it. He never got sick, so he didn't know what were the signs of an incoming flu. He dismissed the slight headache because one of his clients was being annoying and impatient, and Izaya had to put up with his nagging the whole week before he could make him shut up. When the chills started happening, he wondered if he ordered Namie to install a new air conditioning system. He asked her about it once, but as usual he was met with a cold glare and an expression that said 'Why on earth would I do that?'. He dismissed the matter again and just decided to wear the thicker version of his parka. The strange feeling in his throat just seemed to worsen and he decided to stop drinking the tea Namie made for him.

_Then that day arrived. When Izaya woke up he almost thought someone was bashing his head against the wall. He reached up to protect his skull, then realized he was actually alone inside his room, and that it was, in fact, not only his head that hurt-it was his whole body._

"_Wha-" he groaned pathetically, instantly closing his eyes again. He didn't understand what was going on-did Namie actually succeed on poisoning him this time? He reached around for his phone (which he kept under his pillow) and dialed Shinra's number. "Shinra" he grumbled, before the man could even mutter a hello. "I think Namie poisoned me"_

"_What did you say Izaya? You don't sound so good, are you sick?"_

_Sick? "Preposterous" he replied "You know I don't get sick" _

_Shinra hummed. "You sound like it. And isn't being sick better than being poisoned?"_

_No. The informant wanted to growl at him, but when he tried to, all he could make out was a stupid whiny sound. Damn it! "Just come here and fix this-whatever this is!" he ended the call before wrapping himself in his blanket, scowling, Stupid Shinra, he couldn't be sick...He shouldn't be…_

"_Yep, it's official alright" Shinra declared, taking out the thermometer he had Izaya place under his tongue and seeing the result. "You have a fever of 39.7' C, chills, cough and colds...you have the flu, Izaya" he stared at the informant curiously, as if he was seeing Izaya in a new light. "This is going to sound stupid, but how do you feel?" he sounded concerned, but the raven haired man knew he was more curious than anything. _

_Izaya gave him the best glare he could under the circumstances. "That's classified information" he hissed, "And I'm not sick. I can't be sick. I never get sick" _

"_I thought so too. But the thermometer and the way you look doesn't lie" The doctor told him. "But don't you worry, it's actually pretty normal! All you have to do is get plenty of rest and take some medicine and-" but he was cut off when Izaya hurled a flick blade at him, cutting him off._

"_Get out, I don't need anything, I'm not sick at all" Izaya growled stubbornly, earning a shake of the head from his Doctor. _

"_Now, Izaya-"_

"_Do I need to show you to the door?" _

_Shinra sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do much at this point. Izaya could be such a stubborn man. He raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine...I'm going, but sooner or later you're going to need to take some medicine or else that flu of yours could develop into more serious complications"_

_Izaya looked mildly concerned at that for a second but a second later he scoffed again "I'm not sick"_

_The bespectacled man shrugged. "I'm sure you'll change your mind soon." He placed a bottle of antibiotics on his kitchen counter in case the man changed his mind (He doubt he would, but hey, maybe miracles would happen once in a while). "Get some rest Izaya, I'll check on you again soon" _

_What happened after that was pretty much a blur for the informant, he didn't even know how the news of him being sick spread throughout Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, but it was probably Namie's fault. That bitch only had the decency to warn him when it was already too late and every single gang was out for his head. He didn't even have the time (nor the capability at the time) to think of a strategy, before he knew it he was running for his life...ironically unaware of where he was going._

_And even more ironically, the person who helped him was the only person he never imagined that would. Izaya would only ever hear concern in Shizuo's voice when matters involved his brother, or other people who could be considered close to him...but for Izaya? It was near impossible...yet he really heard it in the protozoan's voice when he asked him where he was._

_It was probably the fever addling his brains, otherwise he'd never entertain the idea of anyone-(Maybe Shinra and Celty were a bit of an exception, tho he'd never say that out loud), much less the person who made it a life purpose to kill him-helping him, but as it was, he found himself answering Shizuo's question, it wasn't everyday he gets the delusion of _Shizu-chan _worrying about him after all. _

_But he suddenly lost consciousness after that, and wasn't really expecting to see Shizuo's face looking at him worriedly, his hands-which were always trying to crush whatever part of his body it could reach- now held him gently, almost protectively...Izaya almost didn't want to believe the creature before him was actually Heiwajima Shizuo. But it was,,,it was really Shizu-chan,,,telling him he was stuck with him until Shinra could get around to curing him._

_Maybe this was some sort of sick hallucination Izaya was having because of his stupid illness…? _

"_But why?"_

"_What do you mean why?" Shizuo asked him gruffly, and he took refuge in the knowledge that he still regarded Izaya as the flea. _

"_Why you...care for me Shizu-chan?...you hate me…" he didn't know why he was asking these questions, he already knew Shizuo was a big softie, maybe it was because of the fact he was showing Izaya the same compassion as he would someone close to him, and that confused the informant. _

Izaya shook his head, staring outside the window and waiting for Shinra to come back. The man just left so he was probably going to be pissed at him, but the raven haired was confident he would still come, the doctor was his bestfriend after all (something he would also never say out loud) he wouldn't be able to resist him.

He could just go out and dilly dally his way to annoy Shinra, he did miss his humans. He was still watching them all of course, but over the past few weeks haven't been really going out of his apartment. Maybe he was just avoiding a certain monster he was sure going to really kill him after what he did weeks back? He chuckled amusedly.

But that chuckle suddenly turned into a strangled sound when suddenly it wasn't a bespectacled brown haired young man entering the building of his condo complex...it was a protozoan in a bartender costume!

"W-Wha-" but before Izaya could figure out what he was going to do-which was another first, because Izaya Orihara was never, _never _unprepared for anything-his door was suddenly kicked down by a furious looking Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Izaaaaaayaaaaa-kunnnnnnnn" the bartender growled in his usual voice. "What the hell are you doing, flea?"

Izaya frowned at that, scoffing to save the fact his mind was actually blank that moment. "That should be my line Shizu-chan...what do you think you're doing breaking down my door? I just had that fixed you know" he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Don't play dumb with me you flea" and suddenly Ikebukuro's strongest was right in front of him. "What is wrong with you? Why haven't you been coming out of your place?"

Red eyes narrowed as he glared at the taller man. "Did Shinra tell you that?"

"If he did? It's true then" Shizuo's brown eyes were staring straight at him, and it was making the informant anxious for some reason.

"It's not" he said easily, turning away from the man. "What are you doing here Shizu-chan?" he crossed his arms.

Shizuo froze at that, then he sighed deeply, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. "Hn, I got worried for nothing then, obviously you're back to the annoying shitty flea"

Izaya frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" _Shizu-chan was worried about me? _"!" he wasn't even able to move when suddenly Shizuo's palm was on his forehead "What on earth-Shizu-chan!"

"Well, at least you really don't have a fever anymore" the man said, nodding. "Why are you being all weird then?"

"I'm not being weird, I have no idea what you're talking about you protozoan" He didn't like the way Shizuo looked so casually at him, did the man forgot they were sworn enemies already?! "Didn't you come here to break my neck?"

The blond stared at him for a few as if contemplating his request, but eventually he puffed on his cancer stick and shrugged "...No"

"No?" Izaya was left feeling incredulous.

"No"

If he wasn't so dumbfounded he would have noticed the tiny trail of blush on the taller man's face, but as it was Shinjuku's information broker stood there staring at his long time rival with an unreadable expression...like usual he couldn't tell what was going on inside Shizuo's brain at all.

He couldn't be here because he was..._worried..._about him was he? That would be the joke of the millennium. Shizu-chan...worried about Izaya...yeah right…

_For fuck's sake why am I feeling nervous over this? There's no way that's true and even if it was I should be amused at the way I could use that information! What the hell is still wrong with me?! No that's not even right! What's wrong with this protozoan and shouldn't he be trying to kill me now?!_

…_Why does he suddenly smell so good up close?!_

…_.Wait.,What?_

"Oi, flea"

"W-What, you protozoan?"

Shizuo was standing so close to him, not unlike the usual distance he stands in when they were trying to bash each other's skulls in...but right now, it feels different somehow. "S-Shizu-chan…?" _too close...too close! Don't stand too close!_

"Don't close your eyes when I'm about to kiss you, stupid"

"!" Izaya almost dropped in shock, his face was red but he couldn't utter a word (which was an insult to him but right now he couldn't care less). he gaped at Shizuo, suddenly all his intelligence was gone and he felt like a complete idiot "W-What the hell did you say?"

The ex-bartender sighed and before Izaya could splutter another word he pulled the smaller man close "I told you not to be so damn cute, you louse" he silenced him again before the flustered flea could respond.

Izaya was never sick, really.

But he realized, if being sick would make Shizuo stay beside him like this…

then maybe he would be okay with getting sick once in a while…

But of course, only with the protozoan nursing him back to health.

-End-


End file.
